Wedding Day
by Oldguy73
Summary: This is Trip and T'Pol Human Wedding ceremony. T'Pol wants it to be special for Trip.


**Wedding Day**

**by ****Oldguy73**

* * *

><p>Rating: PG-13<p>

Genre: Romance

Summary: This is Trip and T'Pol Human Wedding ceremony. T'Pol wants it to be special for Trip

_A/N I have wanted to write a wedding story for Trip and T'Pol for some time. This is it. I hope you enjoy it. R/R please__._

_And many thanks to Zero Credibility, who was my beta once again._

* * *

><p>Archer, Trip, and T'Pol stood at the airlock entry waiting for the first visitors. The door opened and out stepped a man and a woman, late middle age.<p>

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Tucker," Archer said. He turned, "This is my Science Officer, Commander T'Pol and you know our Chief Engineer," he said with a wide grin on his face.  
>"Pleased to meet you at last, Commander T'Pol. Trip has written to us about you," said Kathy Tucker.<p>

Both Tuckers turned and hugged Trip. "It is so good to see you, Son," said Chuck Tucker. "How have you been?"

"It's great to see you, and, Mom, I'm fine," said Trip.

"Why are we here?" asked Mrs. Tucker.

"Surprise! You will find out tomorrow," Trip answered, grinning.

"We must ask you to keep what you see on board a secret. Will you promise not to divulge anything to anyone?" asked Archer.

"What is the big mystery?" asked Mr. Tucker.

"You will find out tomorrow," said Archer.

"I will show you to the guest quarters you'll be using," said Trip happily. "I'll be back shortly," he said to Archer.

"Take your time. T'Pol and I can greet the rest," smiled Archer. "You have a lot to talk about with your parents."

"Okay, we'll see you all at dinner," Trip said.

"Remember, it will be in the Captain's Mess," said Archer.

After Trip left, Archer and T'Pol waited for a short while and then another ship docked at the Lock. They waited, and finally T'Pol's Clan Mother and Ambassador Soval entered.

T'Pol greeted them in Vulcan with her hand held up, fingers spread. "It is very pleasing to greet you," she said.

The Clan Mother and Soval also greeted T'Pol traditionally.

"I understand from Ambassador Soval that we are under an oath of secrecy for the event that will happen tomorrow. Is that correct?" asked Clan Mother.

"It is. We must ask you not to reveal anything, even after you leave Enterprise. You will know the reason tomorrow," said Archer.

"It shall be as you request," said Soval formally.

"T'Pol, show our Vulcan guests to their quarters. I understand that you wish to take your

meals in quarters. Is that correct?" asked Archer.

"It is," said Soval. "We observe different habits than humans, especially silence at meal time."

"That is fine, Ambassador. We understand. Whatever you want, I am sure Chef can prepare an approximately close dish."

"This way," said T'Pol leading them down the corridor. Archer noticed that there was no conversation between any of them.

Just before the last guest arrived, Travis showed up. "Is she here yet?"

"She's just arriving, I believe," Archer answered with a laugh. "Are you sure that you want to be her guide while she's on board?"

"Damn right, Sir," smiled Travis.

A ship docked; they waited and then Gannet Brooks entered Enterprise.

"Gannet!" said Travis. "Great having you on board again! Come on. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Archer said nothing but he was willing to bet that Gannet wouldn't be using a guest room and that she would be sharing Travis's bunk. Oh, well. She was a civilian so no rules of fraternization would be broken.

* * *

><p>That night Archer, Trip, T'Pol, and the Tuckers sat down to dinner in the Captain's Mess. The steward brought in a prime rib roast, a bowl of mashed potatoes, and three sides consisting of peas, cut green beans, and corn.<p>

Trip leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "There's pecan pie for dessert."

"Damn," said the elder Mr. Tucker, viewing the hearty meal. "Do you eat like this all of the time?"

"Only when my parents visit," grinned Trip.

"What do you eat normally then?" asked Mr. Tucker curiously.

"Meal packs," laughed Trip.

"You're pulling my leg, Son," said Mr. Tucker.

"Just a little," Archer said, joining in with a laugh.

Changing the subject, Mr. Tucker asked the question he and his wife had been waiting for. "Okay, what is the big secret? What is happening tomorrow?"

"I'm gonna be pushed out the airlock for disobedience," said Trip with a straight face.

"TRIP!" said his mother. "Stop teasing your father."

"Okay, then I'm not telling you. Wait until tomorrow," Trip said with finality.

"Won't you even give us a hint?" asked Mrs. Tucker.

"Nope," smiled Trip, trying to take the edge off his words.

"Ah, be that way then," said Mr. Tucker with a shake of his head.

"I will," laughed Trip. "Just wait. That's all I ask."

The Tuckers began to eat, and Trip and Archer joined them. T'Pol, however, only picked at her salad.

"Child, you are not eating anything. I am sure you would like the prime rib," said Mrs. Tucker kindly.

Trip could sense T'Pol tense at his mom's comment. He stepped in to help her out.

"Mom, Vulcans don't eat animal flesh. They are vegetarians," said Trip hastily.

"Oh, I didn't know," said Mrs. Tucker.

T'Pol's calm was restored. She said "That is understandable. I am not offended."

Oops, that didn't go down right, Trip thought, observing his mother's raised eyebrows.

"She means that she understands that you do not know anything of Vulcan culture and she is not offended at your ignorance. It took her some time to learn a few things about humans," Trip explained, laughed nervously.

"You are very pretty," said Mrs. Tucker, changing the subject. "Are you married? Is your husband on the ship?"

"There is no Vulcan man on board Enterprise. I am not married," said T'Pol.

"I didn't mean to pry. Please excuse my curiosity," asked Mrs. Tucker with a kind smile.  
>"It is excused. I understand your curiosity. I believe that you have never met a Vulcan before," said T'Pol.<p>

"We know little about you all," admitted Mr. Tucker. "Just the little bits Trip writes home about, and that's just mostly how you and he are crewmates and work well together."

"We do work well together," agreed T'Pol.

For the rest of the meal Trip, Archer, and the Tuckers talked about a variety of subjects. Yet T'Pol sat quietly, not looking at anyone, not looking at anyone.

Trip was worried. Is she having second thoughts? This late?

After dinner was finished Trip walked his parents to their quarters. "See you in the morning. By the way, wear your best clothes," he said.

"Why?" wondered his mother.

"Just because I asked you to," smiled Trip. "I want everyone to see how pretty my mom is and how handsome my dad is."

"Good night, Son," said Trip's mother.

"Good night. You can have breakfast in your quarters tomorrow morning."

"Why can't we eat in the Captain's Mess?" asked Mr. Tucker.

"That's only by invitation," answered Trip.

"Then I guess it's the Mess Hall for us," replied Mr. Tucker.

"NO! It will be going through a very harsh cleaning, and no one is allowed near it tomorrow," said Trip.

"Okay, breakfast in our quarters then," said Mr. Tucker.

"Just call Chef and he'll send down whatever you want," said Trip.

Trip left his parents and hurried to T'Pol's quarters. He rang the chime.

"Come in," he heard. He opened the door and walked in.

"T'Pol, forgive my parents. They don't know anything. I'll try to explain it all later, when we visit them," said Trip. The he added nervously, "You haven't changed your mind about the marriage?"

"No, T'hy'la," she reassured him firmly. "I have not changed my mind. We will marry tomorrow as planned. I know your parents are unaware of Vulcan customs and traditions. It just upset me for a moment, and I lost some of my control. It will be all right." She hesitated and then continued. "I believe that human custom says that the groom should not see the bride until she meets him at the altar," T'Pol said.

"Actually, the groom should not see the bride in her wedding gown before then," said Trip. "But nothing is wrong? You were so quiet during dinner. I thought what happened made you unhappy."

"I had nothing to add to the conversation," she said.

"Oh. Okay. Just wondering." He stepped forward, took her in his arms, and kissed her.

She pushed him gently away. "You know where that will lead," she said.

"Well, yes. Anything wrong with that?" asked Trip with an eager smile.

"It is to be savored on our wedding night," she replied.

Trip grinned. "Okay, I will wait."

* * *

><p>In the Clan Mother's quarters, she and Soval had just finished their meal.<p>

"Soval, do you know what the secret is?" asked the Clan Mother.

"Yes, but I took an oath not to reveal it," Soval said.

"Will it hurt our Clan or Vulcan?" she asked.

"I don't believe so," Soval replied cautiously.

"Are you certain?" probed the Clan Mother.

"Nothing is certain until it happens. It is illogical to think otherwise," said Soval.

"You won't say then?" she asked.

"Would you have me break my oath?" said Soval.

"No, of course not. It would dishonor you," she said.

* * *

><p>In the morning the Tuckers were in their quarters finishing breakfast. Chuck was still agitated. He frowned when he asked, "Why do we have to wear our best?"<p>

"Because Trip asked us to," replied Kathy. She wondered, too, but trusted that Trip had his reasons, even though he would not say what they were. She knew her son and he would never lead them astray. But it was an intriguing puzzle.

"Okay, but I want some answers pretty damned quick," her husband said. He, too, knew and trusted his son but the mystery was starting to upset him. He just couldn't stop trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

The Steward rang the door chime. "May I take your breakfast dishes?" he asked.

"Sure, but why couldn't we eat in the dining room this morning?" asked Chuck, seeing if he would receive a different answer from the one Trip had given.

"It is being scrubbed down well. It has been some time since it received a good scrubbing. It will be ready to use by dinner," he said.

"That means we will have to take lunch in here, too?" asked Kathy.

"I guess so," replied the Steward innocently. He then put the dishes on the trolley and left.  
>"Now that is a fine kettle of fish. I wonder where Trip is. Maybe we should call him and find out what we can do today," said Chuck.<p>

Kathy wasn't so sure they should interrupt Trip. He had duties and was probably very busy in Engineering. She had no desire to upset his routine. "Perhaps we should wait until later," she said.

* * *

><p>At that moment Trip was in his quarters, cursing the formal dress uniform. "Why couldn't I just wear my regular dress uniform? It's been worn. This thing is new and needs breaking in," he snarled. He hated the collar; it choked him. He didn't want to wear his Decorations, Orders, or Medals. He just wanted to wear his dress uniform and get married without having to endure this formal dress uniform. Why couldn't this be easy? He hated having to lie to his parents and friends. But it was necessary to keep this under wraps. He sighed. Then he put on the blouse again, continuing to curse it, all the while knowing he would wear it and all the rest because she asked him to do so.<p>

The comm. rang. "Tucker here," he answered.

"Son, it's Dad. What are we supposed to be doing today? We couldn't have breakfast in the dining hall."

"Don't go near the dining hall; it will be a sloppy mess. Stay as far away as you can," replied Trip.

"Okay, but what can we do? Take a tour of the ship? Twiddle our thumbs? You got a library?" Mr. Tucker said.

"Library. Yes, we have a good one. Use it for a while. Sorry, I am tied up right now but I'll see you a bit later okay?" said Trip.

"Do you have any suggestions for reading material?" asked Mrs. Tucker.

"Well, you could catch up on Vulcans. You said you don't know a thing about them. It might be nice if you can tell T'Pol you've learned a bit about her species," suggested Trip.

"Why? We won't see her again after we leave the ship, and I doubt very much if we will ever meet any other Vulcans in Mississippi. Isn't there anything else you can suggest?" said Mr. Tucker.

Trip hesitated, thinking. "Well, there are always Klingon romances," he answered mischievously, laughing.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that," said Mr. Tucker sarcastically.  
>"Dad, there are stories, movies, and books in the Library. I'm sure you can find something to read," said Trip, exasperated. "I gotta finish what I was doing. I'll see you later. Goodbye for now," Trip signed off.<p>

Next Trip called the Clan Mother. "How are you this morning? I am sorry but you will have to stay in quarters. The ship is being cleaned this morning."

"That is fine. Ambassador Soval and I will be meditating this morning," she announced calmly. But inside she wondered. Why are they cleaning the ship? I thought that would be done at night when all is quiet. However she had not been on a Human starship before, and she knew nothing of its routines. And T'Pol had said nothing important to her when they'd last talked. T'Pol had been on board for over four years by then. She wished she could ask T'Pol about this big secret, but that would be prying.

"Good. You will be told when you can come out," said Trip.

He then called Travis. "Trav, where's Gannet? Tell her she has to stay in her quarters until she is notified she can leave," said Trip.

"She is with me and that won't bother us at all. We can find something to do," laughed Travis.

"I am sure you can," said Trip with a wide grin.

Travis turned to Gannet. "Think we can come up with something to pass the time?" he said.

"Of course not," she smiled. "Do you have a deck of cards?"

"You want to play strip poker?" Travis grinned. "I'm all for that." Travis and Gannet did, in fact, find a way to pass the time, and it didn't involve cards.

Trip signed off. Guess I have alerted the guests and they will stay in their quarters until the ushers come to get them.

Trip was about to start his battle with the dress uniform again when the door chime rang.  
>"Come in," he said.<p>

A group of crew members came in. "Cleaning," said one.

"My quarters are clean," said Trip.

"I am Commander T'Pol's steward. She likes her quarters spotless. This would not meet her standards," said a woman.

"Oh, hell, I got things to do. Can't you come back later," growled Trip.  
>"Commander you can go somewhere else. Perhaps your best man's quarters," suggested a crewman.<p>

"Yes, we must clean, and it is going to take a while. You want to please your new wife, don't you?" said a woman who seemed to be their leader.

"Okay, go ahead. I guess Lieutenant Reed won't object," sighed Trip, giving in.

After Trip left, the crew started their real work, redoing his quarters. None were on the cleaning crew. They were workmen.

* * *

><p>T'Pol stood in her quarters wearing nothing but very brief white lace bikini panties. Hoshi was with her.<p>

"You are going to wear a silver human wedding gown?"

"Yes. When we had our ceremony on Vulcan, Trip wore Vulcan robes. He made his responses during the ceremony in Vulcan. He never touched me publicly except for the accepted two finger touch allowed by Vulcan culture. He greeted all of the Vulcan guests properly in Vulcan as best he could. The Vulcans were impressed. I was very proud of him. I want to make him proud of me, too. Wearing a human wedding gown will be part of that," said T'Pol.

"When did he propose?"

"A year ago."

"You believe in long engagements?"

"We had many things to work out before we felt we could marry publicly."

Hoshi picked up the wedding gown.

"Step into it. Use me to steady yourself," she instructed.

T'Pol stepped into the gown and Hoshi pulled it up. T'Pol put her arms in the long sleeves and Hoshi then pulled the gown all the way up to T'Pol's neck. She closed the open sides together and turned a dial disguised as a button. The magnetic thread closed the gown around T'Pol's body.

"It fits perfectly," Hoshi said with a smile.

"I had it made especially for me."

"Well, your head dress is different."

"I had that made to order also."

"It looks good. The silver crown sets off your coloring, and the veil hangs down around your head and neck just right. A small crown and a veil – but he can see right through it."

"That was my intention," explained T'Pol.

"He won't kiss the bride after the ceremony is finished?" asked Hoshi.

"Yes, he can raise the veil. He can kiss me then," said T'Pol.

"You are a lucky woman. Do you know that? He is quite a man," smiled Hoshi.

"He is unique. I am aware of my good fortune," agreed T'Pol.

"I'd bet he thinks he's the lucky one," grinned Hoshi.

"I hope so," sighed T'Pol.

"He is quite handsome; there are lots of women who might still make a play for him," teased Hoshi.

"That does not worry me. He will not be unfaithful. Nor will I," said T'Pol firmly.

"You sound certain of that," Hoshi said.

"He loves me and I him," said T'Pol softly.

"Still..." started Hoshi.

T'Pol did not want to tell Hoshi about the Bond. "Our love is too strong. We will remain true to one another," said T'Pol conviction in her words.

"T'Pol, are you sure of this? You two being different species?" asked Hoshi.

"That was one of the things we had to work out. We know it won't be easy, but not marrying would be harder," said T'Pol. Changing the subject, she added, "It will be some time before the ceremony begins."

"Okay," said Hoshi. "I guess you will have to get used to a new name now."

"Yes, Mrs. T'Pol Tucker," agreed T'Pol.

The two women stood in silence for a moment.

"You can finish dressing by yourself now. I have to get ready, too. After all, I am the Maid of Honor!"

"Certainly. I will meet you at the altar," said T'Pol.

Hoshi left and T'Pol examined herself in the mirror. She was ready for a new life, one filled with her husband. She was alone with her thoughts.

T'Pol knew how Human men looked at her. They looked at her with lust in their eyes. They desired her only for their carnal pleasure. Trip had never looked at her that way. His look was friendly and accepting, and, later, understanding. He kept trying to get by the armor she put up to find the woman inside. He was so different.

When we first met, I was cold to him. All through the first years I pushed him away, fought him. When he watched me marry Koss, the pain he endured must have been terrible. Through it all he was steadfast in his love for me. When he transferred to Columbia I thought I had lost him forever. When he returned I never even said welcome back. He had to learn for himself that my marriage to Koss was annulled. Malcolm told him. So much and still his love for me was true. It took me so long to tell him of my own love. Now he waits for me at the altar. I do not deserve this. But I cannot give it or him up. I will do my best to make him happy, to erase some of the pain I have given him.

* * *

><p>In his cabin Trip was talking with Malcolm, his best man. He was pacing, sitting down, then standing up and pacing again, He was obviously nervous. "Mal, sorry about this, but the damned cleaning crew insisted I get out and one suggested I come here. I thought it was a good idea at the time."<p>

"It's okay. What is a best man for if he can't lend you his room? Are you ready for this?", asked Malcolm. He had never seen Trip so jumpy before.

"I've been ready for a long time," replied Trip. "I guess since I first met, her but I didn't know it for a long time," admitted Trip.

"You know what you are getting in to, don't you?" Malcolm asked, smiling.

"Yes, you mean we are two different species. We have considered that. It makes no difference. You probably don't understand that, but it has no importance at all to us. We are a man and a woman, period," said Trip.

"You've got it bad, don't you?" asked Malcolm. Trip was his best friend on board and T'Pol was another good friend. Hearing Trip admit that didn't really surprise him.

Trip smiled at Malcolm "There's nothing like your best friend being your best man."

"Well, it won't be long now," laughed Malcolm, "and you will be hog tied and trussed up."

"Couldn't ask for any better life," grinned Trip.

* * *

><p>In the guest quarters Soval was telling the Clan Mother, "I must be excused. I have a certain duty to perform. I will see you in a bit. Someone will be by in a while. He will take you where you must go."<p>

The Clan Mother looked concerned. She had been patient all through the past day, but Soval had not told her anything other than no harm would come to Vulcan or the Clan.

She trusted him so she said nothing more of her concerns.

* * *

><p>In Travis's quarters, the helmsman was arguing. "Gannet, NO reporter today. You must not write anything about what you see. You must not let anyone know you were here," he said.<br>"What? Why should I be a reporter and not be a reporter? What is going on?" Gannet demanded sharply.

"Keep this under your hat. We will be leaving for the dining hall shortly where Trip and T'Pol are going to be married," said Travis.

Gannet glared at him. How could he ask her not to report this? It was unfair. She knew that if she did, the story would cause uproar on both Earth and Vulcan, but it would improve her cover to break this story.

"Married? You don't want me to report the biggest story of my life?" she asked incredulously.

"Gannet, we both know you're not really a reporter. You are an intelligence agent," said Travis.

"Yes, but I am a reporter most of the time and I have to keep up appearances. Hell, my editor will have kittens if he finds out I was on board when they married," said Gannet.  
>"Just forget your reporter side for today. Okay?" smiled Travis.<p>

* * *

><p>Trip and his best man left Malcolm's quarters. It had the advantage of being close to the dining hall. They walked to the side of the altar and stood behind a curtain. They would remain there until it was time for them to step out in front of the altar.<p>

In the Tucker quarters, Chuck was just finishing dressing. His wife had finished earlier. "Okay, I am all dressed up with nowhere to go," he said.

There came a knock on their door. Mr. Tucker opened it. A young man in uniform stood there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tucker. I am your escort. Please come with me," he said.

"Where are we going?" asked Kathy.

"To the dining hall," replied the young man.

"I thought that we couldn't go near it until this evening," said Chuck.

The young man laughed. "I believe you will understand in a few minutes. Please follow me." He led them out of the quarters down to the lift.

When the Tuckers got to the dining hall, it was decorated lavishly. There were white bells coupled, hanging around the ceiling. There was white everywhere it seemed. The back of the altar was trimmed in white. The carpet the bride would enter on was in red. The altar was a golden color. The front of it had the Starfleet emblem and below that an IDIC, both in shades of blue.

The chairs were arranged in two sections with an aisle between the sections. The tables were stacked against a back wall.

The escort led the Tuckers down the aisle and sat them at the very front. They could see what looked like an altar in front of them.

People were filling the seats quickly; most were crew. T'Pol's Clan Mother, Travis, and Gannet came in. The Clan Mother sat on the side opposite the Tuckers, in the front row, just as they were seated.

The hall filled up and some people were even standing in back, having no seats.

Trip and Malcolm stepped out from the side and stood in front of the altar. Captain Archer stepped out and stood behind it.

"What? It looks like Trip is going to get a medal or something," said Chuck.

"I don't think that is what's going to happen," said Kathy, realizing what it looked like, but scarcely believing it was possible.

"What then?" asked her husband.

"Wait and see," she replied.

Some women came to stand beside the altar. They all had on similar dresses.

* * *

><p>T'Pol finished dressing. She donned the headdress and crown. She looked critically in the mirror. Finally satisfied, she hesitated nevertheless, thought of what was going to happen, and then opened the door.<p>

She walked out of her quarters, to the dining hall, where she met Soval at the entrance. He was dressed in a formal Vulcan diplomatic uniform.

"Are you ready?" he asked, extending his arm to T'Pol. "I am not accustomed to this, but for you I will bear the touch," he said.

"My thanks for this honor," said T'Pol.

"You look lovely," Soval commented with uncharacteristic informality.

"Thank you, Ambassador," replied T'Pol.

They entered the dining hall, walking toward a makeshift altar. Trip and Malcolm stood in front of Captain Archer who would be performing the ceremony.

T'Pol looked at Trip with pride. He was dressed in a formal Starfleet dress uniform, his decorations and orders displayed on his chest. Around his neck was Starfleet's highest award for valor, given for the perilous climb on the cable between Columbia and Enterprise while they were traveling at warp five. He looked so handsome waiting for her, love and pride in his eyes.

Her eyes found her Clan Mother, and crew members on the bride's side of the hall. On the groom's side were Trip's parents and members of the crew. The crew were evenly divided on both sides with no particular favoritism. They were all standing looking at her as she started to walk down the aisle on Soval's arm. She was happy and content. T'Pol knew she was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p>Trip looked at T'Pol coming down the aisle towards him. His thoughts quickly went back over the years. When they first met, she had been cold and aloof. Over the years, though, they had grown together. He remembered her seduction of him and the agony of her rejection the next morning, her marriage to Koss – how it almost killed him to stand and watch and only show support for what she was doing. But now he was waiting for his destiny: to spend the rest of his life with this amazing woman as her husband.<p>

* * *

><p>"Trip's getting married!" said Chuck Tucker, realization dawning on him at last. " I wonder who the lucky girl is."<p>

"You will see soon," said Kathy, who had already figured it out.

"I'll bet it's that Hoshi Sato," he said.

"No, I can see her standing beside the altar. She is the maid of honor," said his wife.

"Then maybe that Anna he keeps writing us about," he said.

"No, I think she is one of the bridesmaids," said Kathy.

"There's no one else I can think of unless she came on board last night. Perhaps some Starfleet woman we don't know about," said Mr. Tucker. "I can't see who it is through that veil."

T'Pol and Soval reached the altar. Archer turned and asked, "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"I do," said Soval. He stepped back, turned, and walked to sit beside the Clan Mother.

T'Pol moved next to Trip who took her hand in his.

"I wonder why that Vulcan was walking a human woman down the aisle?" pondered Mr. Tucker.

"I think it is because Trip is marrying the Vulcan woman T'Pol," explained Mrs. Tucker.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense," said Mr. Tucker, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of an alien daughter-in-law.

* * *

><p>Archer started the Ceremony "We are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."<p>

"Do you Charles A. Tucker take this woman, the Lady T'Pol of the Clan Surak, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," said Trip.

"Do you Lady T'Pol of the Clan Surak take this man, Charles A. Tucker, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," said T'Pol.

"Who has the rings?" asked Archer.

"I do," said Malcolm and Hoshi. Malcolm had the ring Trip would put on T'Pol, and Hoshi had the ring that T'Pol would put on Trip's finger. Malcolm handed the small gold band to Trip.

"Place it on her finger. Do you have your own vows?" asked Archer.

"Yes," said Trip.

"Then please recite them," Archer replied.

"Since I first saw you I sensed something about you. I have loved you for a long time and will love you forever. I will never leave you or allow anyone to take you from me. You are my life and without my life I've nothing. I will be yours for all eternity."

Archer turned to T'Pol. Hoshi handed her a large gold band. "Place it on his finger and say your vows."

"When I first met you I would not shake your hand. I was cold to you. But then I began to know you. In time you taught me about human love. I learned to love as a human does. I learned to love you above all. I will never leave you or allow anyone to take me from you. Without you I have no life. With you, all is possible. I, too, will be with you for eternity. This is my vow," said T'Pol in a hushed tone.

Archer asked if anyone objected to the union and then said, "What God has joined let no man put asunder. By the power invested in me by the United Churches of Earth, the United Government of Earth, and Starfleet Command, I now pronounce you man and wife.

You may kiss the bride."

Trip hesitated. He knew that Vulcans frowned on public displays of affection and he did not want to embarrass T'Pol. She raised her veil, stood on tip toe, and kissed him on the mouth.

When the applause died down, Archer said, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Trip and T'Pol Tucker.

Trip and T'Pol turned to the guests. They walked from the altar down the aisle to the seats turned to greet the guests who would be offering their congratulations. Mr. and Mrs. Tucker followed them with the Clan Mother and Soval behind them. Travis and Gannet were next. The rest of the crew came last.

Mrs. Tucker came up to Trip. "You have a lovely bride. Now we know what the big secret was. We are so happy for you and for her," she said sincerely. She moved on to greet her new daughter-in-law. "Welcome to our family. When you are able to visit us, I will teach you how to make corn bread and pan-fried catfish. They are Trip's favorites."

"Thank you. I look forward to visiting you and Mr. Tucker. I hope I can learn to cook those foods as well as you do. Trip is always raving about his mother's cooking."

"We will have to get names settled, too. You can't keep calling us Mr. and Mrs. Tucker," she said with a kind smile.

Mr. Tucker approached his son. "You sure do know how to surprise the hell out of me! Marrying such a beautiful woman - I bet she is as wonderful as she is pretty."

"Thanks, Dad. She is. Once you get to know her, you will think the same," said Trip.

Mr. Tucker moved to T'Pol, "Welcome to our family. I am sure we will become good friends."

"Thank you. Trip tells me he has learned much from you, so I thank you for that," said T'Pol.

The Clan Mother approached Trip. "Our Clan has gained much today. When you and my Clan Daughter visit Vulcan, you will be initiated in to the Clan and given a Vulcan Clan name," she said formally.

"Thank you, Clan Mother. Live long and prosper," replied Trip.

"Live long and prosper," answered the Clan Mother.

She moved on to T'Pol. "I approve of your choice, even though he is Human. He is a suitable match for you. He will become a member of our Clan."

"That is agreeable to hear. I am very pleased you approve of him. He is unique even if he were Vulcan."

"Live long and prosper in your life together," said the Clan Mother.

"Soval moved up to Trip. He held out his hand, but pulled it back quickly. "I have been on Earth too long," he said, then added, "I heard what the Clan leader said. It is correct. You will do well on Vulcan or among Vulcans elsewhere. It will aid you to be a member of such an old, powerful Clan."

"Thanks, Ambassador. I hope I don't do anything to damage what will be given to me," said Trip.

"Live long and prosper," said Soval.

He moved to T'Pol. "Daughter, I admire your choice of mates. If it has to be a human, he is the best I have ever met."

"Thank you, my Father. He is all I want in my mate. I am fortunate." said T'Pol.

"Live long and prosper, my Daughter," said Soval.

"And you, my Father," replied T'Pol.

Trip leaned over to T'Pol. "What is this Daughter and Father bit?"

"He's my adoptive father. He has been since my own father died. I look upon him as I would a real father, and he sees me as the daughter he never had. I am his Blood Daughter," said T'Pol.

"Oh, that explains it," smiled Trip. "What is a Blood Daughter?"

"We cut our thumbs and mixed our blood. It is the same as if I were born to Soval and his deceased wife. My mother and my father's Clan approved. My mother did not want to take another mate, but she believed I needed a father figure. Soval is a member of my father's Clan, so they did not object. When I was fifteen, I could choose the Clan to which I wanted to become a member. Naturally I chose my father's Clan rather than my mother's," whispered T'Pol.

The crew came through the receiving line very quickly. Trip said, "I won't shake any more hands. My hand will get sore if I do."

"Yeah, you are going to need it later tonight," said a voice, drawing snickers from the crew.

The line passed through quickly and a few men arranged tables and chairs in the dining hall.

Trip and T'Pol walked to the head table where their parents, the Clan Mother, Soval, and Archer sat waiting for them. They sat side by side. T'Pol's hand was below the table top where Trip also had his hand. They held hands secretly.

Captain Archer stood. "Here's a toast to our couple. They are friends, crewmates to all of us. To Trip and T'Pol."

The whole room stood and saluted them.

Archer then said, "Maybe Trip's parents would like to say a few words on this occasion."

Mrs. Tucker stood. "It has been a pleasant surprise for us. Being part of the first interspecies marriage thrills us. We welcome our new daughter with open arms and full hearts." She then sat down.

Archer then said, "Perhaps the Clan Mother would like to say something."

"It is not a Vulcan custom to speak at a wedding, in public. May I decline the invitation?"

"Certainly," said Archer graciously, then a hearty meal was served.

At last the cake was wheeled out. It was a replica of Enterprise, complete with two nacelles and the NX number on the front. Two small figures were on top of it: Trip and T'Pol in Starfleet uniforms. The cake was large enough to serve all of the crew and guests. Two large urns of coffee and one smaller one of tea came out too.

"Since you two met, fell in love, and now have been married on Enterprise, we thought it only fitting that your wedding cake looked like it," said a grinning Chef.

"What is the cake made of?" asked a very pleased Trip. "What about the figures? Are they made of sugar?"

"It is a white cake, of course," said Chef. "Our baker worked all night on it. Believe it or not, the figures are ceramic so you can save them as keepsakes of your wedding day. We had quite a time configuring the replicator, but it managed to make the ceramic figures, and there is an artist among the crew who painted them."

Trip and T'Pol dutifully cut the cake. Trip gave T'Pol a bite of cake and she gave him one in return. Then T'Pol cut a slice, wrapped it in a napkin, and handed it to Hoshi. "Trip tells me that the maid of honor sleeps with this under her pillow so she will dream of the man she marries."

Hoshi blushed, and then she and Malcolm served cake and coffee to the others.  
>When coffee and cake were finished, Trip heard one of the crew saying, "Commander what about the garter?"<p>

"Oh, yeah, the garter," Trip smiled widely.

T'Pol turned in her seat towards him. She did not know why Trip wanted her to wear it, but she did it for him. Trip's mother had worn it at her wedding, and her mother had worn it when she was married. Trip reached under her gown and pulled down a blue garter trimmed in lace. He stood and walked in front of the main table. The men of the crew gathered in front of him. He pulled the garter so it was taut and aimed it. He snapped the garter towards Malcolm.

Malcolm had folded his arms. He was not going to participate in this nonsense. But when the garter came at him quickly he automatically caught it.

"Lieutenant Reed got the Garter!" shouted one crewman gleefully. "It looked like the Commander aimed it at him on purpose!"

"No, I told him I wanted no part in this," said Malcolm. "It was an accident."

"Then how come you were in front then?" called someone from the crowd.

There was no response out of Malcolm, but he grew red in the face.

"You do know the guy who catches the garter is next to marry, right?" taunted a female voice.

Malcolm shifted uncomfortably. He tried to look stern but failed. He was secretly pleased he had caught it, but he would never admit that to anyone, especially Trip. His friend would never stop teasing him about that.

"Bouquet," called one of the female crewmembers. "Give us something, too!"

T'Pol looked at Trip for guidance. "It's a custom," he explained. "The bride throws her bouquet to the ladies, and the one who catches it will marry soon," Trip grinned. "You must have your back to them when you toss it. Over your head will do it."

T'Pol stood and walked in front of the table, turned her back to the crowd of women, and tossed her bouquet over her head.

Hoshi, who had been timing it, watching carefully, jumped and caught the bouquet. She ran out of the crowd of women holding it up.

'That is why I can always out-jump you in basketball, Commander," she chortled.

"Commander, have you got a little black book?" asked one crewman.

"Nope, if I did the names would be out of date. Sorry." He didn't want to say that many of them had died in the Xindi attack.

"Little black book?" asked T'Pol.

"Nothing - just some phone numbers of girls I used to know, a long time ago when I was in high school," said Trip.

One of Trip's engineers stood and approached the couple. "We did not have a chance to get you a proper wedding gift. We can when we return to Earth. In the meantime we do have this." He handed Trip a flat box.

Trip opened it and pulled out a pajama top. He looked in the box. "No bottoms," he said, briefly puzzled.

"The tailor ran out of material, and besides, we didn't think you would need them for a few weeks," the man laughed.

A woman from the crew stood and walked up to T'Pol, nervously handing her a flat box, unsure how the joke would be received. T'Pol opened it and pulled up a very short nighty.

"It's a baby doll nighty. It's supposed to have panties, but the tailor ran out of material. We thought you wouldn't need them for a while, either." she snickered.

"Model it," said one of the crew to T'Pol.

Trip took the nighty, folded it, and put it back in the box. "Use your imaginations. You know you will anyway," he said.

The rest of the day was spent with dancing and some drinking among the crew. An early dinner was served. Then it was more conversation and the younger crew members began dancing again.

About six in the evening, Archer said, "Look at the time! It is late, time for bed."

"Bed? It's early - just six in the evening. What are you talking about?" said Trip.

Two sturdy young crewmen appeared on each side of Trip and two women on each side of T'Pol. One of the women was Corporal Cole. She leaned next to T'Pol and whispered, "You are damned lucky."

"It was not luck," whispered back T'Pol.

The crewmen urged Trip and T'Pol to their feet and down the corridors to Trip's quarters.

Above his door was a banner reading "Mr. and Mrs. Trip and T'Pol Tucker."

"Carpenters have been busy all day making changes. You will have the adjoining quarters, too. The woman who had the room was glad to exchange it for T'Pol's old quarters. You will find something else, and also find what was a backup. You will know what I mean when you get inside," grinned Archer.

Trip opened the door and was going to step in when he stopped suddenly. "I'm going to carry you across the threshold," he said to T'Pol.

"Threshold?" asked T'Pol.

"Old Earth custom," said Trip.

"Signifying?" asked T'Pol.

"I don't know actually," Trip admitted. But he picked up T'Pol anyway and carried her across the threshold of his quarters, turning to kick the door closed behind him. "I'll see you all in a week or so," he called, laughing.

"Good night, sweet dreams," said Archer.

Trip walked from the office in to the bedroom. First he saw the bunk was gone. In its place was a stack of wedding gifts. "Those people were ribbing us with those pajamas being the only gifts they had for us," Trip grinned.

There was a new headboard against the wall, joined to a double bed. He walked to the bed still carrying T'Pol. He bounced on it. "Nice bounce. That'll come in handy later," he laughed.

Trip put down T'Pol who walked around the room inspecting it carefully. She looked in closets and the bathroom. Finally she walked back in to the office and saw a door to the next room which was part of their quarters now. She looked in and saw all of her possessions on the bunk. She turned and walked back in to the bedroom. "There will have to be some changes made," she said.

* * *

><p>In the dining hall Chuck asked, "What surprise?"<p>

"Wedding gifts. The crew had them put in their quarters," said Archer.

"Knowing Trip, he will open them as soon as he can. He's been that way since he was a boy. He never could leave a present unopened," said Kathy Tucker.

"I guess then that they won't be doing anything else for a while. We have a little prank we want to play on them," grinned Archer.

* * *

><p>In their quarters, Trip said, "Well, we can deal with that later. Since we are here and it is early, why don't we open the wedding presents? It won't be like in my great-great-grandmother's day: toasters, waffle irons and electric can openers. Can you write down who gave us each gift?"<p>

"Of course," said T'Pol.

They opened their gifts. Some were useful and some playful. All were sincere. Archer had given them matching chronometers. "So you can keep track of time apart," said the card with the gift.

"We will have a lot of thank you notes to write," Trip said.

"I have all of the information on my PADD," T'Pol said.

"It is late now. There's no sense in staying up, is there?" Trip said broadly smiling.

T'Pol walked to him, turned around, and said, "Open the dial on my gown. It is disguised as a button on the top of the back."

Trip found the button. "How do I work it?" he asked peering at the delicate fabric.

"Turn it away from you," replied T'Pol.

Trip did and the gown opened to her hips. "Help me with the sleeves," she said.

Trip did, and T'Pol lowered the gown, holding on to Trip while she did. Once it was off she looked for a hanger. There was only one in the closet.

"I was going to use that for my dress uniform," said Trip.

"You can fold your uniform and put it on the chair until tomorrow," suggested T'Pol.

Trip took off his uniform. He sighed when he unbuttoned the collar. "Damn, this was strangling me."

They stood looking at one another, T'Pol only in her bikini panties and Trip in his boxers.  
>"May as well get naked," he grinned.<p>

T'Pol watched Trip strip off his boxers and stood looking at him expectantly.

Trip walked over to her and slowly lowered her panties. He took her in his arms, kissed her, picked her up, and carried her to the bed. They got in and Trip raised himself to look down at her.

"How I love you! I don't know what I did to deserve you but I will take what has been given me," he said.

"I love you too, T'hy'la. All that you had done was to be the man I love. That is enough."

Trip started to kiss her passionately when the comm. rang.

"Tucker here," he said.

"Hess here. Commander, where is the green-handled spanner?"

"You called me to ask that? Look for Pete's sake!" He broke the link.

He started to kiss T'Pol when the comm. rang again. "Tucker."

"Hess. Kelby had the spanner. I thought you would like to know."

Trip said nothing but broke the link. Again he gathered T'Pol in his arms and again the comm. rang. "Tucker," Trip almost snarled.

"Archer. Remember duty starts at eight in the morning."

"Duty? You gave us a week off, remember?" said Trip.

"Oh, that is right. I forgot," said Archer.

Trip broke the comm. link. He waited for a minute and then started to kiss T'Pol once more. The comm. rang. "Tucker," Trip said loudly.

"Is Commander T'Pol there?" asked a male voice.

"Yes, do you want to speak to her?"

"Just wondering," said the man and broke the comm. link.

Trip was almost ready to blow his top.

The comm. rang. "Chef here, are you going to eat in the mess hall, or do you want breakfast delivered to your quarters?"

"We will call you when we want a meal," shouted Trip closing the comm. link. "They are doing this on purpose. It is an old Southern thing. People used to gather around the house newlyweds were going to spend their wedding night in. The people would bang on pots and pans, yell, make all kinds of noise to disturb the couple. Went on for a few hours," groused Trip.

In the mess hall Archer said, "I guess that's enough. Trip might come in here naked with a ball bat."

Trip and T'Pol waited for fifteen minutes. Convinced that the interruptions were over, they made love until the morning.

* * *

><p>Finis.<p> 


End file.
